His Name
by ForeverForNow
Summary: Malec one-shot. Magnus is confused as to why Alec is so angry. Angst, and may add another chapter and give it a happy ending if you beg me in reviews :


Magnus scoffed.

Alec was standing four feet away from him, arms tightly wrapped around himself; glaring accusingly at the sparkly warlock.

"You seriously believe that?" Magnus looked hurt. "That I would do something like that... to _you?" _

There was no answer from the blue-eyed Shadowhunter.

Magnus took a step back in disbelief, placing a hand on the wall behind him for support. "I-" He seemed to choke on his words.

Alec remained silent, still glaring at his boyfriend. After a second, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the colourful apartment, slamming the door shut on his way out.

Magnus slid down the wall, hanging his head in his hands in shock. How could this be happening to him? To go from passionate kisses to cold accusation in a matter of minutes- Magnus was utterly shattered. Alec- _his _Alec- believed the word of a _vampire _over his. Not just any vampire, though- Camille Belcourt. The last person on this planet that should ever get between him and the love of his life.

He first realised that he happened to be crying when he lifted his head and saw the rainbow of smudged colour glistening on his palms. Wiping his eyes clean of make-up, he stood and walked to the large gold-framed window in his living room. Staring out into the night, he couldn't stop the sobs escaping his chest, or the tears pouring from his eyes.

And he soon found himself not wanting to stop them; they were, after all, his punishment for hurting Alec.

He watched morosely as an aeroplane crawled its way through the black sky- so clouded that Magnus could no longer see the moon- and sucked in a horrified breath when a spark of light came from the park opposite his apartment. He quickly waved his hand over the frosted window and used magic as a magnifier to see clearly the scene playing out seven floors and two hundred meters away from his apartment penthouse.

There was the flash of a Seraph blade- the crackle of energy blessing the sword by the angel- and a spraying of black, oozing demon blood. A large scaled monster was ascending on the Shadowhunter, whom Magnus couldn't recognise in this darkness, despite his heightened senses, and he- he could tell that it was a man- seemed to have been injured when-

"Oh!" Magnus cried out in alarm, the spell fading as he stumbled back from the window. The last thing he'd seen when the demon had knocked the man to the ground was a flash of pale skin, dark hair, and… piercing blue eyes.

Alec gasped, stunned. The stupid thing had been pierced through the heart! Obviously it hadn't died, though… he turned away for one second, and it had knocked him to the ground, slashing through his pale skin with bone-sharp claws. The pain? Yeah, unbearable would have been a piece of cake right now. He couldn't hold it in any longer- he screamed in agony as the wretched monster spat venom all over his arms, which were trying to shield his face.

Each stabbing claw into his chest brought Alec one step closer to the dark bliss of unconsciousness, but he knew that if he succumbed he would die.

_Did he really want to live after what Magnus did to him? _

Yes! Alec quickly erased the errant thought.

He wouldn't leave everyone like this, especially not on this note. He bit down hard onto his tongue to stop himself screaming, and tried to find his seraph blade. The demon currently on top of him was making this task extremely difficult, but Alec wasn't going to simply give up. His family didn't deserve this…

Thinking of Max, Alec screamed out again and poked his blood-stained fingers into the demon's eyes. It let him go for a second, and Alec rolled over- getting his open wounds full of dirt- grabbed the blade, and turned back to the demon. He raised the sword- but it was too late.

The demon lashed out with it's tail and knocked the blade out of Alec's grasp. It roared, throwing it's massive head back, and brought it's razor-sharp teeth down onto Alec.

He felt the teeth slice into his skin, saw an avalanche of blue sparks rain down on it, and heard one word with a start before his eyes rolled back into his head and he faded into the darkness.

His name.

* * *

><p>Carrying the body of a nineteen-year-old Shadowhunter from a park to the penthouse of an apartment across the road wasn't hard. Climbing seven flights of stairs holding said Shadowhunter wasn't hard. Laying him down on your canary yellow bed and seeing his face void of colour, spattered with blood and totally lifeless while you battle an even fight with death- all the while knowing that it was just too close, there was such a slight chance of survival- that wasn't even hard.<p>

Not compared to facing the fear- the mind-blowing _terror_- of failure.

Magnus knew that Alec had all but died already when he started working the Shadowhunter's organs again, using magic to pump his blood and heal his wounds. He knew it, and it scared him to death.

But he didn't give up, and that's why now- three hours later- he was lying next to a sleeping, yet fully healed and very much alive, Alec.

Magnus was in that horrible state of fatigue where you're so tired and totally drained of energy that you physically can't fall asleep. He simply lay next to Alec, eyelids fluttering shut and open again every few seconds.

It hurt his head to think, to imagine; even to yawn.

After about forty minutes, he had gained just enough of his magic back to cast a quick sleeping spell on himself, and he smiled in relief as he drifted into the usual Alec-filled dreams.

* * *

><p>Alec grunted as he registered the light flooding into the room through the crack in the curtains. He rolled over and groaned as he reached onto the bedside table to turn on the light- then froze in shock, realising where he was. Magnus's apartment had become so familiar to him- it felt just like home to wake up in the inappropriately sized bed that belonged to the sparkly warlock.<p>

"_Shit!" _He muttered under his breath. The unmistakeable body of his lover was draped on top of the covers, fully clothed, hard to miss. Alec studied him in silence for a moment. His eyes had deep bags under them, and his makeup had smeared all over his face, making it look like he'd been punched multiple times over. He looked just like he did each time he had out-used his magic supply. Not to mention the fact that he was covered in blood. After a moment of panic, Alec realised that Magnus wasn't hurt- it wasn't his blood then. That got Alec thinking- he couldn't remember exactly how he'd gotten to be there in the first place. Nothing had happened last night, had it?

He remembered leaving in a rage... Magnus had hurt him, and lied. He couldn't remember making up with him that night, so it left him feeling extremely confused. What was he doing in _bed _with him?

Alec quickly checked to see he was wearing clothes- not a shirt, however, and was surprised to feel bandages covering the most part of his torso. So _that's _why he was there.

Well, he supposed he owed Magnus enough to stay until he woke up to thank him for whatever he had been rescued from.

But Alec was still too angry at him to stay in bed. With a huff of pain he pushed himself into a sitting position, and slowly stood up. Stretching his tight-and sore- muscles and feeling satisfied when there was no extra pain, Alec threw on a shirt from the single drawer that contained his spare clothes, and made his way to Magnus's brightly coloured kitchen to make breakfast for himself.

* * *

><p>Magnus woke to the smell of bacon. This had happened many times before, so he wasn't startled, and he smiled to himself. Alec was awake.<p>

The Nephilim had to wake up as early as four some mornings, so Magnus was used to being woken up early to some smell or other wafting through his apartment. He just thanked Lilith that Alexander hadn't inherited Robert's cooking abilities, or rather lack of- unlike Isabelle. Alec was actually quite a reasonable cook, while he wasn't accidentally burning your house down.

This thought caused Magnus to jump up in alarm, because if he was correct- and he was always correct- in thinking that Alec was still mad at him, then he really did have to worry about his house being burnt down.

His- _the _Shadowhunter was very expressive about his emotions. After throwing on a silk robe from the 1500's and some fluffy slippers from Wal-Mart, and snapping his fingers to make his hair fall flat and silky, and his face free of makeup, Magnus hurried into the kitchen.

He stopped short when he got to the door-less arch that led to the kitchen. Not wanting to frighten Alec, he stuck his head around the corner to peek in, and froze. His jaw dropped, and his eyes watered because of the scene before him.

There was Alec- wearing his black tracksuit pants and a flannel shirt that Magnus knew he had bought for him, open and exposing his bandaged chest- kneeling on the floor, feeding a piece of raw bacon to Chairman Meow.

Magnus didn't know why seeing this made him so emotional, but he supposed that anything to do with Alec made him emotional.

He steeled himself, and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, dar- Alec. I trust you slept well? Feeling better?" Alec paused, and straightened up- much to the cat's displeasure- facing away from Magnus.

After seeming to deliberate, Alec grunted a 'yeah' and resumed the silence from the day before as he continued to cook the bacon and eggs.

The awkward silence stretched as the only noises Magnus could hear were the popping and sizzling of the frying food, and his cat licking his paws and purring contentedly. The stupid animal was definitely not helping the situation.

"Alexander, I-" Magnus was cut off as Alec growled.

"Save it, Magnus." He had whipped around and was glaring daggers into Magnus's eyes. Magnus felt utterly drained. Alec was looking at him like- like he was a monster.

"No, Alec. I need to explain. You have the wrong idea!" Alec snarled.

"Well then, explain to me, 'Oh High and Mighty Warlock', because obviously _I'm too young to understand!_"

Magnus flinched. "You talked to Camille. I _told_ you, Alec, you can't trust her- she's a manipulator- she always has been. She'll tell you what she wants you to believe, it will make sense to you, and she will poison your thoughts with the lies until you don't know what to think. She will win, unless you stand up to her! Have faith in me, in _us, _because I know you want to. Don't you trust me, Alexander? Did you ever?"

_Great, _Magnus cursed silently_, I'm crying again._

"You're right." Magnus's cat eyes lit up with hope- "I don't know what to think." And just like that, the hope was gone. All that was left in the warlock's expression was a dull desperation and painful longing accompanied by guilt.

Alec continued; "what would you do, Magnus, if Jace came up to you and told you, out of the blue, that I was still in love with him- that I still _wanted _him, and that I'd confessed my undying love towards him in the most passionate of ways several times over the past weeks? What would you do if he told you that there was no hope for you because I would be eternally beautiful and young with him, forever, while you would just grow old, and ugly, and eventually be forgotten- what would you do if he told you that you would die, leaving him to have me all to himself? What would you_ do?_"

Magnus was struggling to breathe.

He hadn't realised that she would go so far, but Alec had every right to be as angry and hurt as he was. After all, would Magnus handle the situation any better? He knew best of all what Camille was capable of.

Alec looked close to tears, but seemed to be holding it together by squeezing his fists so tightly that his knuckles where white.

His voice had dropped to a whisper as the first tear spilt out of his shining blue eyes.

"What would you do?"

* * *

><p><em>I own it all. Muahahahahaha! *feels gun at back of head*<em>

_Okay, you know the drill. *confused blank stares from readers*_

_I don't own any of it. *shocked silence*_

_It all belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare. *readers are utterly stunned*_

_Wow._

_Reviews feed my ego, and my ego feeds the keys, which in turn feed your cravings for Malec :) IT MAKES SENSE._


End file.
